


Dragonslayer

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Prompt Meme Fic, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things that he would believe about the son of Poseidon - that Percy drooled in his sleep, that the older boy couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag with a flashlight, map, and compass, that Percy was terribly bad at remembering dates. There were other things about Percy that Nico couldn’t believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for sharkrinsoup, who sent in the text from tfln "(801):You should just skip the small talk from now on and instead say something like "You need to come slay the dragon, be here in 15?""

Nico stared at his boyfriend, his face schooled into an expression of bewilderment and awe. There were a lot of things that he would believe about the son of Poseidon - that Percy drooled in his sleep, that the older boy couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag with a flashlight, map, and compass, that Percy was terribly bad at remembering dates. There were other things about Percy that Nico couldn’t believe.

Like the fact that Percy, big damn hero of Olympus and super powered son of Poseidon, couldn’t get rid of one stupid cockroach.

"So when you called me to ask if I was on my way home yet, it wasn’t because _you missed me, please come home, Nico!_ ” Nico rolled his eyes as he tossed the cockroach out the window so it could go off to pester someone else. “You should just skip the small talk from now on and instead say something like ‘You need to come slay the dragon, be here in 15?’ I can’t believe you need your _younger boyfriend_ to get rid of a bug for you.”

"In my defense, it was a really big cockroach."

"You have _water powers_ , Percy!” Nico explained, completely exasperated. “You could have drowned it!"

"Mom says no water-bending in the apartment and you know that!"

Nico gave a sigh with a shake of his head. Percy was pouting at him now, giving him those large puppy eyes and he knew well enough that very few could resist. He moved over to the coach where Percy sat and joined him, dropping his backpack to the floor before curling up against Percy’s side.

"Whatever," Nico murmured, putting his arms around the other boy. "It’s gone now. You’re safe."

"You’re my hero, Nico."


End file.
